


Empty dorms, fulfilled promises

by JDKoopa



Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Claude returns to Garreg Mach on the promised day.
Series: Scribble scrabble on the "typewriter" I drabble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606549
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Empty dorms, fulfilled promises

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie Discord's drabbles. prompt: dorms

Claude walked through the dorms in eerie silence. He still remembered all the good times he’d had at Garreg Mach.“Has it really been five years?” he muttered, almost hoping that someone would respond. No one did, of course. The sun had barely risen, and he was the only one there.

As he walked, he smiled and thought again about how things used to be. Hilda used to drag Marianne around, forcing her to be with other people despite many complaints from her friend. Raphael and Ignatz were so inseparable he sometimes wondered if they snuck into each other’s rooms at night. Lysithea would hide sweets in her room, thinking nobody knew. Leonie trained every day hoping to surpass Jeralt. And Lorenz, well, he missed Lorenz too.

His smile faltered. The academy had changed so much since then. The walls, once strong and clean, were now crumbling, and covered in vines. The grass was creeping onto the walkways. But the most noticeable change at the academy was the silence. There was no more bustling town, no more students playing and yelling, no more knights on patrol. There was nothing.

Everything had been lost when Edelgard crowned herself emperor and attacked the monastery. Claude and his friends had fought her, and came close to pushing her back, but ultimately Edelgard’s attack was too strong. The monastery’s forces fell, and Byleth and Rhea both disappeared. 

Claude moved on from the empty dorm rooms, and started heading toward the monastery. Today was finally the day. His old classmates would be arriving soon, if they remembered their promise, and his teacher might finally return. No, he thought, determination blooming in his chest, she WILL return. 

Claude passed through the cathedral, heading toward the Goddess Tower. He still remembered, all those years ago, how he had come up here to get away from the ball. Byleth, of all people, wandered up shortly after. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. They talked for only a short time, discussing ambitions, before making a wish to the goddess that their dreams would come true. 

Claude now found himself standing in the same spot he had that night. Only this time, it wasn’t a stuffy ball full of nobles that he was escaping. Fódlan was tearing itself apart. Even within his alliance, tensions were growing. The sun was high, but his friends were nowhere to be seen. He knew they would keep their promise, but he wished they would hurry up. 

He was shaken from his thoughts when he heard someone walking up the stairs. He turned to see a face he had not seen for five years. Her face was expressionless, as it often was. Her hair flowed, resting on her shoulders. She looked exactly the same as she had the last time he saw her. Claude couldn’t contain his joy, and broke into a smile. 

“You overslept, Teach!”


End file.
